


Sob a máscara, a paixão

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Gina Weasley é, desde sempre, apaixonada pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão, Harry Potter. O problema é que a proximidade com que os dois cresceram fez com que Harry conseguisse vê-la, apenas, como sua quase irmãzinha.Mas num estranho baile, com o rosto escondido sob uma máscara, Gina pode ver tudo isso mudar radicalmente, e para melhor.





	1. O baile de máscaras

Num dia excepcionalmente agradável de primavera, Gina Weasley se encarava em frente a um espelho de molduras caídas, perguntando-se se realmente parecia digna daquela festa tão importante da qual participaria.

A verdade é que o aniversariante, herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, Sirius Black, não convidara _realmente_ a caçula Weasley para a festa. O convite se estendera para toda a família por intermédio de Rony Weasley, um velho conhecido de Sirius e amigo de infância de Harry Potter, afilhado do milionário.

Gina não poderia se considerar uma mulher de luxos, tampouco uma mulher vaidosa. Mas por insistência de sua mãe para causar uma boa impressão, vestira-se lindamente com roupas que comprara com Hermione, namorada de Rony e uma de suas melhores amigas. Analisando-se com olhos críticos, Gina poderia dizer que estava razoavelmente bonita; trajava um vestido negro de um tecido que não se importava em saber o nome. Tinha um profundo decote que chamava atenção para seu colo e caía perfeitamente em seu corpo, indo até o tornozelo, dando-lhe um ar de estranha elegância. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos numa trança caprichosamente elaborada e seus lábios finos estavam cobertos por uma grossa camada de batom-vermelho sangue.

Qualquer pessoa diria que estava lindíssima. Mas talvez a jovem Weasley se esforçasse pra ver, em si mesma, defeitos insignificantes, como o formato de seu nariz, ou o tamanho de seus olhos, ou o tom pálido de sua pele, que servia para realçar as sardas de seu rosto fino. Fosse o que fosse, a jovem fez uma careta e, após uma última fitada ao espelho, desceu as escadas.

— Meu Deus, Gina querida, você está tão... — ofegou a Sra. Weasley.

— Bonita? — completou o pai, a voz meio embargada.

Gina apenas revirou seus olhos, com um lampejo de esperança de que aquela roupa fizesse-os ver que ela já era uma jovem mulher, e não mais a menininha de onze anos que andava meigamente de vestidos florais toda coberta de lama. Era uma esperança perdida, mas como toda boa esperança, não morria.

O caminho para a grande e misteriosa mansão de Sirius Black foi recheado de alegria e risadas, algo não compartilhado por Gina.

Desde sempre, Gina nutria uma paixão pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão, Harry Potter. Mas era tão tímida que chegava a ficar da cor de um tomate sempre que se viam próximos, e também não conseguia soltar uma palavra que não fosse monossílaba. Além do mais, nunca esperara que o jovem realmente a notasse, porque era a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo e, por isso, automaticamente virava irmãzinha dele também.

A questão é que havia dois anos que ela não via Harry. Fora cursar uma faculdade nos Estados Unidos e voltara pra ajudar o padrinho na administração dos negócios da família. A Weasley não o vira depois de sua chegada, e tinha medo da própria reação quando ficasse frente a frente com ele. Ela mesma havia mudado muito em dois anos, mas a paixão por Harry parecia a mesma, ali, guardadinha e intacta num canto de seu coração.

Em frente à Mansão Black (Gina ofegara ao vê-la — essa sempre fora sua reação, embora já estivesse estado ali várias vezes) e encontraram-se com Hermione, que trajava um belo vestido azul-cobalto de um ombro só, os cabelos soltos em cachos impecáveis caindo por suas costas.

— O tema da festa é um baile de máscaras. — anunciou ela, assim que terminaram os cumprimentos. — É bem a cara de Sirius fazer isso, não é? Enfim, as máscaras estão sendo distribuídas na entrada, e são todas iguais. Assim, você não pode reconhecer uma pessoa pelo rosto.

— Ele é um louco. — afirmaram Fred e Jorge, simultaneamente. — Um louco absurdamente esperto!

— Ah, parem de bobagens, os dois. — disse Hermione, severa. — Vamos entrar e acabar logo com essa tortura. Só estou aqui por que não me agüento de saudade do Harry. Já são dois anos... Sinto falta dele.  

— Todos nós sentimos, querida. — afirmou a Sra Weasley.

Todos entraram, enfim. As máscaras distribuídas eram lisas e negras, sem nenhum tipo de adorno.  Então mascarados, entraram, e ficou fácil perceber o porque de Sirius Black ser considerado, por todos, o rei das festas.

A luz era escassa, e a pista de dança parecia estranhamente escura em relação ao resto do salão. Tudo era preto e prata, desde a cobertura do bolo até o coquetel servido em pequenas taças de prata. Gina ofegou em meio à originalidade do anfitrião, e não poderia se sentir menos parte daquilo.

— Ah, Gina. — suspirou Hermione, lendo os pensamentos de Gina. — Você está onde deveria estar. Harry está aqui, lembra? Depois de dois anos. 

— Não me lembre disso. Já estou começando a tremer. 

— Você realmente não superou isso, não é?

— Nunca disse pra você que superaria. Não quero vê-lo. Não quero conversar com ele.  Não quero que ele fique próximo de mim. 

— Mas e o seu namoro com Miguel Corner? E o Dino Tomas? Nenhum deles serviu pra fazer você esquecê-lo?

Gina deu de ombros e, numa última olhada à Hermione, se embrenhou no meio da multidão que ria e dançava. Aceitou uma das taças que o barman vestido de prata ofereceu, e bebericou o líquido negro. Tinha um gosto de cereja forte que ela imediatamente adorou. Sentou-se num canto e observou a obscenidade que se tornou aquela festa, com casais se agarrando pra todos os lados e outros ameaçando fazer o mesmo.

Ela desejou, fortemente, que naquela noite ela pudesse ser um deles.

— ALÔ! GENTE, OLHA PRA CÁ, OLHA PRO TIO SIRIUS... — chamou a voz embriagada de Sirius Black, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento.

Seus olhos imediatamente dispararam para o pequeno palco que ficava à direita do salão. Sirius Black, visivelmente bêbado, segurando uma taça preta, se apoiava num rapaz jovem, que Gina imediatamente reconheceu, mesmo sob a máscara. Era Harry.

— Muito bem... Meu afilhado, esse aqui, Harry, voltou de um curso nos Estados Unidos. Ele está solteiro e eu fiz questão de anunciar isso pra vocês. — Harry revirou os olhos diante de uma atitude tão infantil, mas não se poderia esperar nada diferente de Sirius Black.

— E eu faço questão que meu afilhado escolha a donzela de sua preferência para dançar uma valsa... — ele quase caiu. — Como nos contos de fadas! Harry é o príncipe, a moça vai ser a princesa... Só ta faltando o final feliz.

Algumas pessoas riram, mas a reação imediata de Gina foi suspirar; Sirius nunca amadureceria. Ele era o mesmo idiota que ela conhecera quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Já a expressão de Harry era de desgosto, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a fazer aquilo.

— Vamos lá, meu filho... Hic! Escolha alguém... Hic! 

Parecendo simplesmente entediado, ele desceu do pequeno palco e começou a caminhar pela multidão.  Várias mulheres riam, acenavam, se insinuavam, mas ele nem sequer lhes dava atenção. Gina estava rindo da cara chocada de uma moça loira ao ser rejeitada quando uma voz profunda soou ao seu lado, respeitosa.

— Gostaria de me conceder uma dança?

Ela pulou. Era Harry; a escuridão não era páreo para o brilho de seus olhos verdes e, mesmo coberto pela máscara, ela sabia que ele tinha ficado mais bonito.

As palavras lhe fugiram, mas ela se obrigou a responder, tímida:

— Ah... Eu não sei dançar. — mentiu.

— Não há problema. Certamente eu posso te ensinar. Venha. — ele lhe estendeu novamente a mão e, sem jeito, Gina enroscou seus dedos na palma fria.

Eles foram pro meio do salão, e todos pareceram parar para vê-los dançar. Ironicamente, Gina se sentia como uma Cinderela, mascarada; sabia que o encanto logo terminaria, embora não soubesse exatamente quantos minutos faltassem para a meia-noite.

A mão delicada se postou em suas costas enquanto as outras se entrelaçavam. A proximidade de Harry a deixava suada e trêmula, mas mesmo assim, acompanhou seus movimentos, com a elegância que já lhe era característica.

— Nós já nos conhecemos? Você me é familiar. — perguntou ele.

— Ah... Eu sou só uma garota em que ninguém repara. Acho difícil você me conhecer.

— Estranho... Mas tudo bem. — ele girou-a. — Você é linda. 

Ela sentiu-se ficar rubra, e agradeceu por portar a máscara.

— Como sabe? Estou usando máscara.  

— São seus olhos. — declarou ele, olhando-a nos olhos. — De alguma forma, eu sei que você é linda. 

Ela desviou os olhos, sentindo o calor se intensificar. 

— Sabe, você me lembra alguém.  

— E quem seria? — indagou ela.

— Uma... Bom, eu não posso chamá-la de amiga... Ela é quase minha irmã. 

— Quase? 

— Sim... Ela é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Nós fomos criados sempre juntos... Ela é como se fosse minha irmãzinha, também. 

Gina sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem, sabendo que era dela que ele falava.

— Ora... Se ela é irmã do seu amigo, deveria ser sua amiga também. — opinou, a voz embargada.

— Bem, eu nunca consegui conhecê-la o suficiente... Sabe, toda vez que eu ia visitá-los, ela estava brincando com as amigas,ou fazendo um dever de casa, ou de castigo por causa de alguma travessura. E quando eu a via, ficava calada, sabe, não falava nada... Além do mais, eu fiquei dois anos fora; não sei quanto tempo não a vejo. Meu amigo disse que ela está aqui, mas eu não sei onde. 

— Provavelmente dançando com algum cavalheiro. — respondeu, esforçando-se pra manter a voz controlada.

Harry fez uma careta visível até mesmo sob a máscara, como se essa idéia não o agradasse.

— Se estiver, bem, Rony acaba com ele. E digamos que eu ajudaria. 

Essa resposta provocou um ataque de risos em Gina, imaginando Rony batendo em Harry enquanto ele batia em si mesmo.

— Mas ela provavelmente já é uma jovem adulta. — explicou-se, vendo a cara confusa de Harry. — O irmão não poderia protegê-la pra sempre.  

— Ele acha que tem esse direito. E eu acho que, de certa forma, também temo por ela. 

Gina estremeceu. Como assim, temia por ela?

— Mas eu não acho que deveríamos falar de algo mais importante do que a minha quase irmã. Vamos apenas curtir esse momento.   

E assim foi realizado seu desejo. Os dois se sentaram num canto e começaram a falar sobre coisas que tinham em comum, o gosto por livros, por músicas, por filmes, até que chegaram às experiências pessoais.

— Ah, meu padrinho sempre foi do tipo que me arranja mulheres. Mas até hoje eu só namorei uma. Chama-se Cho Chang, e não durou muito tempo. Digamos que ela tinha interesses que iam além dos puramente sentimentais.  

Gina ouvira Rony mencionar Cho Chang de passagem, mas não sabia que os dois namoraram.

— Meus namoros foram longos, mas acabaram terminando por motivos bobos.

— Motivos bobos. — ele parecia segurar o riso.

— Sim. Digamos que eu tenho uma paixão astronômica por um cara que não me dá a mínima. Eles ficavam se derretendo de ciúmes e eu resolvi terminar.

— Não vejo como um homem pode não notar uma pessoa como você. 

_Se você soubesse..._

— Talvez porque ele seja muito burro. — Harry riu. — Ou talvez porque me veja de um jeito diferente. Eu nunca tive uma conversa esclarecedora com ele; sempre fugia quando ele aparecia. 

Se Harry fosse um pouco mais inteligente, associaria as palavras dela às dele; mas não. Parecia mais encantado com a presença dela do que qualquer coisa. Gina estava um pouco desconfortável com aquela situação. Em pouco tempo seus irmãos iriam procurá-la, e todo aquele encanto iria se quebrar; no dia seguinte, quando Harry fosse ver Rony, ela seria de novo apenas a Gina, a quase irmãzinha de Harry.

— Eu acho que esse cara é realmente muito burro. — replicou ele.

Gina olhou-o de esguelha, e se surpreendeu em constatar o quanto estava próximo. Por mais que quisesse agarrar aquela chance e se entregar à tentação de anos, Gina sabia que não podia, e por isso se levantou, dando dois passos pra trás.

— Sabe, Harry, eu tenho que ir agora... — não continuou. Harry se levantou e a prensou contra a parede, travando com ela uma batalha visual. Ela sabia que ele esperava desarmá-la assim, e também sabia que perdera no exato momento em que seus olhos se encontraram.

— Você está fugindo. Por quê? — perguntou, se aproximando um pouco.

— Tentação demais. — respondeu, sincera.

— E por que não se entregar? — ele se aproximou mais um pouco.

— É um erro... Eu vou me arrepender amanhã... 

— E porque se preocupar com o amanhã? Vamos viver o hoje. Vamos saborear o agora. Com o amanhã, amanhã a gente lida.  

Ela já podia sentir o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

— Por favor... — pediu, numa última súplica nada convincente.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos uma última vez e sorriu, antes de beijá-la com urgência.

Gina tratou de, meio zonza, registrar cada sensação naquele momento único. As mãos dele deslizando por suas costas, o corpo dele pressionado no dela.  Os lábios dele contra os dela, o cheio que ele emanava, o modo como ele a fazia arrepiar. Tudo ficou guardado na memória da Weasley quando ele se separou dela e olhou-a firmemente nos olhos, só para depois puxá-la para mais um beijo.

— Gina! Gina, cadê você, menina? — ela ouviu o chamado de Rony ao longe.

Mesmo sendo fisicamente doloroso, ela se separou de Harry.

— Tenho que ir.

E se deixou cair na tentação de um último beijo antes de sair correndo na multidão, sumindo no ajuntamento de corpos que dançavam sem nenhuma preocupação.


	2. Minha cinderela

— Gina, onde você estava? Procuramos você por toda parte! — a Sra. Weasley perguntou-lhe.

— Estava sentada num canto atrás do palco. — mentiu. — Não queria dançar.

— Gina, o que aconteceu com sua boca? Está sangrando? — o Sr Weasley perguntou.

Gina tentou se lembrar em que momento do beijo aquilo acontecera enquanto formulava rapidamente uma mentira convincente.

— Ah, teve uma confusão e quebraram o meu copo na minha boca. É gente demais. 

Todos pareceram satisfeitos com a resposta, menos Hermione, que lhe mirava com olhos cerrados. Sabia que teria que enfrentá-la pela manhã, mas Gina não se importava.  Estava entrando num estado de dormência semelhante ao de quem está com uma ressaca, e as pontadas de dor de cabeça já apareciam.

— Vamos embora. — disse Rony.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Gina acordou, a dor de cabeça parecia mais forte do que nunca. As lembranças da noite anterior inundaram-lhe a mente. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, como se ainda pudesse sentir ali o gosto daquele beijo.

Tomou um banho e lavou com capricho os cabelos, deixando-os presos no rabo de cavalo de sempre. Vestiu a jardineira que geralmente usava para ajudar a mãe nos serviços da casa e se encarou no espelho. Apesar das olheiras, estava parecendo normal.

Desceu as escadas e ofegou. Ali, na sala de estar, estava sentado Harry Potter, desta vez, sem a máscara. Ela constatou que ele realmente ficara muito mais belo, como deduzira na noite anterior.  Tinha o corpo musculoso de quem jogava futebol desde sempre, além dos lábios finos e olhos verdes, características que nunca deixariam de encantar a jovem Weasley.

— Gin! Há quanto tempo! — disse ele, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

— Harry! — disse ela, fingindo surpresa.

Os dois se abraçaram, e as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a abordá-la, com mais intensidade dessa vez.

Ela se sentou no sofá, juntamente com Hermione e Rony, e começou a ouvir o relato de Harry sobre a América e tudo o que ela proporcionava.  Observava-o com discrição, se lembrando do modo como ele a beijara, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. Suspirou baixinho.

— Você está estranho, Harry! O que houve? — perguntou Hermione, quando Harry terminou o seu relato.

Ela não notara nada de estranho nele; era como se a noite anterior nunca existisse. Mas seu conhecimento sobre ele não chegava nem aos pés do de Hermione, amiga de Harry desde os cinco anos.

— Ah, ontem à noite aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Eu comecei a dançar com uma mulher e fiquei simplesmente encantado com ela. A gente se sentou e conversou, e tudo mais, e eu fui ficando cada vez mais interessado nela.  Até estava começando a achar que estava ficando apaixonado por ela... 

Gina começou a sentir o rubor lamber suas faces. Hermione a fitava, os olhos novamente cerrados, como quem acusa alguém.

— No final ela começou a fugir, e eu a prensei contra a parede. Eu perguntei por que ela fugia, e ela dizia que era tentação demais... Disse que era um erro, e que depois ia se arrepender, mas mesmo assim eu a beijei e ela retribuiu. Depois ela disse que tinha que ir e foi embora, sem dizer o nome. — ele suspirou. — Ela me lembrava você, Gin. Não sei por que, mas ela me lembrava você. 

O rubor se intensificou, e um olhar de entendimento passou pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela mirou-a, como se dissesse: “Você vai me contar tudo.”

— Tinham umas trezentas pessoas naquela festa. Como você vai saber quem é a sua cinderela? — perguntou Rony, pensativo.

— Eu estou pior que o príncipe encantado. Ele pelo menos tinha um sapatinho de cristal para experimentar. Eu estou de mãos atadas.  

Hermione parecia ansiosa para arrancar algo de Gina e se levantou, impaciente, pegando a Weasley pela mão.

— Podem ficar discutindo os contos de fadas, aí. — ela disse, ansiosa.— Eu tenho que falar uma coisa com a Gina. Não é?

— Ah... — os olhos de Hermione se tornaram fendas. — É claro. 

— Tudo bem... — murmurou Harry, a voz soando desanimada.

Mesmo assim, essa resposta parecia ter contentado Hermione, que, com um grunhido, começou a arrastá-la pela casa até o seu quarto.

Assim que se viu lá dentro, jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos, agoniada.

— Era você, não era? — perguntou Hermione, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado.

— Era. — as lágrimas se acumularam. — Eu nunca deveria ter concedido a ele aquela dança. Mas concedi. 

As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto e ela não tentou controlá-las.

— Sabe, enquanto a gente conversava, ele falou sobre mim. Disse que eu era a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele, e que ele se preocupava comigo. É assim que ele me considera: sua quase irmãzinha.

— Gina...

— Eu quis fugir quando percebi o que ele queria, mas Harry é tão determinado. Eu disse que eu ia me arrepender hoje, mas ele disse que eu tinha me preocupar só com o agora, e que com o depois eu lidava... Aí ele me beijou e eu fiquei desarmada. 

— Foi por isso que você apareceu com a boca inchada ontem. 

— Sim.

— Ah, Gina, eu nem posso dizer que você deveria tê-lo afastado... Agora, diante das circunstâncias, você deveria ir lá conversar com ele e dizer a verdade.

— Não sei se devo... Ele mesmo deixou bem claro que eu sou a irmãzinha do melhor amigo dele.

— Vá lá e converse com ele. Isso é tudo o que digo. — Hermione sorriu, mexendo nos cabelos ruivos da amiga. 

Elas ficaram ali, em silêncio, até que Gina sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e a escuridão engolfá-la.

Quando acordou, ainda estava deitada no mesmo lugar, só que Hermione não estava ali com ela. Gina ouviu que ela conversava (ou discutia) com Rony no andar de baixo. Parecia mais uma discussão, a julgar pelos gritos. Resignadamente, ela se levantou da cama, arrumando seus cabelos com os dedos. Depois saiu do quarto e percebeu, pra sua surpresa, que o sol já estava se pondo.

Desceu as escadas pensando no sermão de sua mãe, mas ela cantarolava alegre na cozinha e Gina resolveu não incomodá-la.  Harry continuava sentado no sofá, uma expressão cansada e triste no rosto. Suspirando, lembrando-se do conselho de Hermione, ela foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, forçando um sorriso—habilidade que adquiria ao longo dos anos.

— Você está horrível. — disse.

— Ah, oi, Gin. 

— Você só a viu uma vez, Harry. Como pode estar assim por causa dela?  

— Eu sinto como se tivesse a conhecido pela vida inteira, Gin. Sabe o que é isso? Rony não entende. Ele acha que estou louco. Hermione, bem, Hermione só acha que existe o que está escrito num livro. Eu não sei o que eu tenho que dizer pra fazer alguém acreditar que eu realmente me apaixonei por aquela garota.

A vermelhidão subiu ao rosto de Gina, e ela amaldiçoou-se por corar tão facilmente. Forçou-se a dizer:

— Eu acredito em você. Mas tem certeza de que realmente quer descobrir quem ela é? Você pode não gostar do que encontrar.

— Não importa quem ela seja. Eu só quero conversar com ela. Ela me contou que gostava de um cara desde sempre, e que esse cara nunca lhe deu atenção. Pois é, eu daria pra ela toda a atenção do mundo se ela quisesse. E ela era tão parecida com você, Gin... Tão parecida... — ele afundou o rosto nas mãos.

— Você não daria toda esta atenção do mundo pra ela, Harry. Ela sabia disso.— disse Gina, gaguejando.— Ela sabia que você não a enxergava do jeito que deveria. Foi por isso que ela tentou fugir. Ela sabia que se arrependeria amargamente no dia seguinte.

— Como assim? Eu não a conhecia. Não sei quem ela é.

— Não, Harry. — ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos, e Gina pode ver o desespero que as íris verdes emanavam. Aquilo pareceu desarmá-la, mas ela tinha que continuar; sabia que tinha. Suspirou fundo e, tomando coragem, começou a falar:

— Você a conhecia sim. Você a conhece. Ela sempre esteve perto de você. Mas ela era tão tímida... Ela fugia de você quando a via, e, quando era mais velho, você nunca lhe deu a atenção que ela gostaria. Porque, pra você, ela sempre foi e nunca deixará de ser a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo, ou melhor, em outras palavras, sua quase irmãzinha. 

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, e ela se levantou, sentindo vontade de chorar, mas segurando esse impulso com maestria.

— Ela não se parecia muito comigo, Harry. Ela era eu. Eu. Meu rosto sob uma máscara negra. Foi pra mim que você disse que eu sempre seria a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. E nada mais do que isso. 

Ele não disse nada. Ficou fitando-a por longos minutos, os quais ela esperou pacientemente.

— Mas, você é a minha irmãzinha, Gin... Rony me mataria se fosse algo diferente. — conseguiu murmurar ele, a voz sumida.

— Pois é, Harry, é isso que eu sou agora, não é? Porque enquanto você não sabia que era eu sob aquela máscara, você se dizia apaixonado. Mudou de idéia agora? É isso? 

Ele ainda a encarava, atônito.

— Eu não poderia esperar nada diferente de você, Harry. Beleza. Esqueça que ontem aconteceu, tudo bem? Esqueça que você me beijou, esqueça de tudo. Mas lembre-se de que foi você me disse que nós tínhamos que aproveitar o momento, e que, com o depois, depois a gente lidava. Pois é. Lide com o depois. Sozinho.  

E com essas palavras ela subiu as escadas, já chorando, passou por um Rony e Hermione numa cena extremamente obscena e trancou-se no quarto, caindo na cama para chorar.

Alguém bateu à porta, mas ela não atendeu. Depois bateu novamente, e, depois de alguns segundos, recomeçou a bater.  Passados alguns minutos, as batidas retornaram, juntamente com a voz de Hermione:

— Poxa Gina, sou eu, Hermione, você não vai me deixar entrar?

— Já vou abrir, Hermione.

Quando ela girou a chave a abriu a porta, só viu Harry ali, parado, fitando-a.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Hermione? — sua voz tinha uma frieza que ela desconhecia.

 Essas palavras não afetaram Harry; pelo contrário, ele deu um passo à frente e a agarrou, pressionando seus lábios nos dela.  Gina não queria cair na mesma armadilha e empurrou com força, fazendo-o se afastar.

Resistente, Harry se aproximou novamente, apenas o suficiente para olhá-la firmemente nos olhos. Como naquela noite, ele sabia que poderia desarmá-la desse modo. E, como naquela noite, ela desde o começo já travava uma batalha perdida. Nunca pôde com aqueles olhos.

— Não me faça sofrer de novo, Harry. — murmurou ela, sabendo que em breve cederia e que não poderia proferi-las.

— Eu nunca faria isso com você, Gin. — ele não quebrou o contato visual enquanto se aproximava. — Afinal de contas, eu me apaixonei por você, não é? Você não é a minha quase irmãzinha. Você é a garota que em apenas uma noite me fez ver o quanto era especial. 

Ele tentou beijá-la novamente, mas ela segurou-o, ainda insegura.

— Você promete que isso é verdade? Promete que não vai se arrepender e fugir de mim? 

— Tudo o que eu disse é verdade. Cada palavra. 

E beijou-a novamente, não encontrando nenhuma resistência desta vez. Ele colou seu corpo ao dela enquanto a conduzia pra cama, sem nem sequer romper o beijo.  E, ainda se beijando, ele se deitou por cima dela, deslizando suavemente os dedos por suas costas.

— Que obscenidade é essa? — berrou Rony da porta, fazendo os dois se separarem num tempo recorde de segundos.

— Estamos nos beijando. — Gina respondeu, ofegante e irritada por ter sido interrompida.

— Harry, como pode? Ela é a minha irmã!  

— Mas nas horas vagas, sua irmã é uma garota muito bonita que usa máscaras negras cobrindo o rosto e aprisiona garotos como eu no seu encanto. 

Gina sufocou um riso com a cara irritadíssima de Rony.

— E a sua cinderela, Harry? Esqueceu?

— Ah meu amigo... É uma história longa demais, e eu não estou com paciência para contá-la agora.

Virou-se para a Gina e, sorrindo, voltou a beijá-la com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. Só se foi ouvido um último grunhido de nojo da parte de Rony antes que a porta batesse, deixando os dois ali completamente à sós. 


End file.
